Two Men and a Little Lady
by Hellion728
Summary: Celebrities Kurt and Blaine become parents for the first time. People magazine interview the new parents. Rated T for alluded to adult themes to be safe.


Written for Kurtblaine over on Tumblr because of this post: post/27349283263/someone-should-write-a-fic-where-kurt-and-blaine

Can be viewed on my Tumblr as well, here: post/27358912768/kurtblaine-someone-should-write-a-fic-where

Rated: T

Warnings: None, really, except for slightly alluded to sexy times.

XXXXXXXX

Rachel picked up the People magazine that she bought earlier that day and sat on the couch, smiling fondly at the cover. It showed Kurt sitting in a simple accent chair, beaming at the beautiful baby girl he held in his arms. Blaine was crouched down next to him with one hand on Kurt's thigh, the other up to the baby, smile all but splitting his face as she gripped one of his fingers with her tiny fist.

Rachel couldn't keep the grin off her face as she read the caption under the picture:

_Upcoming __Broadway star and fashion designer husband welcome home new baby girl._

Smile still plastered on her face, Rachel flipped straight to the section with her friends' interview:

_BROADWAY, FASHION, AND BABIES, OH MY!_

_Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel on their brand new baby_

_After watching the happy couple of Broadway actor Blaine Anderson and his fashion designer husband Kurt Hummel live in anticipation of the arrival of their first child, the wait is finally over. Little Lilly arrived in the world on July 28th, much to the enthusiasm of her parents, their friends, and everyone in the entertainment and fashion industries. __People__managed to catch up with the new parents and their bouncing baby girl earlier this week and get an exclusive interview with the new family._

_Interviewer: It's great to see that the two of you have finally welcomed home the new addition to your family! Everyone has been so excited for the both of you!_

_Kurt: Yes, yes! It's amazing having Lilly finally with us and being able to actually hold her in our arms. It's still a bit surreal, even though it's been two months already._

_Blaine: Yeah, it's difficult to believe it's already been that long. I know __it's cliché, but it feels like only yesterday that we brought her home. Of course, that could be because we've been up for two__ months straight._

_I: [Laughs] Yes, having three children of my own, I can sympathize with you on the whole lack-of-sleep thing. How easy has it been adjusting to your new lives with a baby? What kinds of things did you do beforehand to start prepping yourselves for her arrival?_

_B: Well, I don't think that it's ever completely easy adjusting to a new baby, especially if it's your first child. But that didn't stop us from trying to prepare ourselves. We used to set alarms on our phones to different times throughout the night so that we could get used to the random wakings._

_K: Yes, then we'd try to stay awake for at least an hour before going back to sleep. It was easy at first but it got harder as time went on, obviously. But we made sure to get plenty of rest before she actually came. We also babysat our friends' baby quite a bit to get used to changing __diapers__ and feedings._

_B: I think other than that we just got everything around that we would need and tried to keep our excitement in check. As far as adjusting goes, I don't think we've really had any problems._

_K: No, I think that being so excited has washed away any problems we might have otherwise had._

_I: That's great. I see that she's fallen asleep already._

_K: [Laughs] Yes, she tends to do that. Especially when she's eating. She'll just kind of nod off in the middle of a meal._

_I: Kurt, I know that you're working at home on your designing. How soon do you think you'll be back in the studio working on things?_

_K: I honestly don't know. I would kind of like to know exactly when I'll be ready to go back, but at the same time, I love being able to be home all day with Lilly and still be able to get work done. And I know that I can take as long as I want to go back, so that is definitely making staying at home more enjoyable._

_I: That's certainly understandable. Now Blaine, what about you? Are you planning on taking any time off from your Broadway run as __DJ Huey Calhoun in __**Memphis**__?_

_B: Yes, I am, actually. In a couple of weeks I'm going to be taking a year off to help take care of Lilly with Kurt. It'll be really nice because then we'll be able to have a lot of time to be together and to be a family. And while I'm gone my understudy Jason [Mentsa] will be stepping in as Calhoun._

_I: The two of you have been waiting quite a while to have children, and you adopted Lilly, correct?_

_K: Yes._

_I: How long did that process take and did you experience any hiccups along the way?_

_B: It took about a year and a half to go through the process and make a finalized adoption. Once we talked about it for a bit and decided to go the adoption route, it took about six months for us just to get certified. After that we had to wait about another seven for a potential match for us._

_K: That was the hardest part. Having to wait until someone chose to interview us to see if they wanted to adopt to us. The person that we got was amazing, though, and she was very enthusiastic about adopting to a same-sex couple. She was about three months along when she first interviewed us and it was another month before her final decision to pick us._

_B: Once everything was finalized then it was just another waiting game. Waiting was always the hardest part._

_K: Five months after that, Lilly was born. Before it seemed like we were going to have to wait forever, and like Blaine said, that's the worst part. But after she arrived it didn't seem that bad anymore._

_B: If anything, all the waiting just made that moment all the more special._

_I: I can see why. That's a long time to have to wait when you know that you want a baby._

_B: It is, but it was completely worth it. She's the best thing that's ever happened to us._

_I: I think that Lilly's arrival was one of the most anticipated that I've ever seen. Once you announced that you were having a baby back in March, everyone was on the edge of their seat._

_K: [Laughs] Yeah, I was getting calls from all of my friends, even some people that I worked with in Europe. They were all so excited for Blaine and I. A couple of them are already making her some dresses as birthday presents for next year._

_B: It's insane how many people were supportive of us and enthusiastic about the whole thing. I guess we expected it to be a pretty big deal, but nothing like it is now._

_I: Well, it looks like Lilly is starting to stir already, so we'll let the two of you go now and be parents. The best of luck to the both of you and again, congratulations. She's absolutely gorgeous._

_B: Thank you so much, and thank you for having us._

Rachel laughed a little to herself as she closed the magazine, more than happy for her friends. She glanced up as the door opened and saw Kurt and Blaine walk into the apartment.

Kurt smiled at Rachel, taking off his jacket. "How was she?"

"A perfect angel," Rachel replied, getting up and walking into the nursery behind Kurt and Blaine. "I fed her a little after you guys left and she's only woken up once to be changed. She's been asleep the rest of the time."

Blaine nodded as he smiled down into the crib, Lilly still sleeping soundly. "That's good. It sounds like she's starting to wake up less. Maybe we can sleep more now."

The three of them walked back to the living room and Rachel picked up the magazine where she had left it. Handing it to Kurt, she said, "I think I'll try that getting-up-at-random-times-in-the-night thing. That seems like a really good idea." She smiled at her two best friends as she laid a hand on her growing belly. "I'm sure that this one will certainly be a handful."

Kurt smiled teasingly at her. "Especially if they get their mommy's attitude."

Rachel playfully slapped Kurt on the arm and they walked to the door.

"Thanks again for babysitting, Rachel," Blaine said, getting her jacket for her.

Rachel only smiled at the two of them. "It's no problem, really. I love watching Lilly, and I need all the practice I can get. Thanks for having me over."

Kurt and Blaine called their goodbyes as she left and closed the door behind her.

"So…." Blaine started, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

"So," Kurt echoed, winding his arms around Blaine's neck.

Blaine grinned, running his thumbs over Kurt's lower back. "We're alone now, and Lilly's sleeping. What do you want to do?"

"Hmm…."

Kurt leaned forward and kissed Blaine soundly, pushing his body forward to meet Blaine's. They stood kissing for a moment before a cry sounded in the other room.

Sighing into Kurt's mouth, Blaine pulled away. "I'll get her." He pecked Kurt on the cheek before moving away, fingertips lingering a moment more than necessary on Kurt's hip.

Kurt just smiled after him. "I'll be waiting in the bedroom to resume our activities."

Blaine looked over his shoulder at him and grinned. "Don't wait up for me. Go ahead and get started by yourself."

Kurt let out a small laugh before heading to their bedroom to do just that.


End file.
